Sometimes Happily Ever After Hurts
by Chatte578
Summary: When Aurora Lee-Lynn (played by country star Reba McEntire and TV's REBA and MALIBU COUNTRY) comes home to her wife Evelyn (Played by Renee O' Connor TV's XENA) of twenty-three years and finds her in bed with her high school sweetheart Michael Kleats (Kevin Sorbo TV's HERCULES) she leaves her wife. meanwhile Evelyn try's to hold it together for their three year old son Ivan... F/F
1. Author's Notes:

**_Author's Note # 1:_**

_First off I don't know what possessed me to write this or even think of it, could be the inspiration of reading all those guy X guy or boy x boy romance story's on Wattpad. Actually I was inspired when I read them and notice people have actors and actress portray their characters so that's what I'm doing with this story._

_**Author's Note # 2:**_

_You will notice there will be some REBA actors and XENA actors in this story that is why I have uploaded in the REBA category._

_**Author's Note #3:**_

_I have seen non REBA show related stuff kind of like this one on here so I figured I can't get in trouble with that so I warn you before hand of that this is not a story based on REBA or XENA:WARRIOR PRINCESS._

_**Author's Note #4**_

_we all have that fantasy where we wish our favorite actors and actresses get together for a movie and that what this kind of is._

* * *

_**Warning:**_

_**I'm sorry but this has nothing to do with Reba and Brock or Xena and Gabrielle even though I love those two to death. **_

_**This will also be on Wattpad and I suggest you check it out there since I will be uploading pictures there for every chapter and for every character I introduce. Should be interesting!**_

_**My pen name is chatte578**_

* * *

_**By tomorrow I'll have the characters up so you know who will playing who.**_

_**P.S. one of my old Breba fics is up there still so check it out.**_

_**Love & Peace**_

_**-Gabrielle-**_


	2. Cast of Characters

_**Starring:**_

Reba McEntire as Aurora Lee-Lynn at 40

Scarlett Pomers as Aurora Lynn at 18

Renée O' Connor as Evelyn Lee-Lynn at 40

Gabrielle Brown as Evelyn Lee at 18 [I know I added myself lol I'm a dork;0]

**Co-starring and Cameos:**

Jake lloyd as Ivan Lee-Lynn

Liam McIntyre as Adam Lynn at 25

Patrick Fabian As Adam Lynn at 47

Michael Hurst as Cameron Lee at 18

Christopher Rich as Cameron Lee at 40

Steve Howey as Michael Kleats at 17

Kevin Sorbo as Michael Kleats at 39

Joanna Garcia Swisher as Head cheerleader

Joanna Cassidy as rumored

Melissa Peterman as rumored

Lucy Lawless as rumored

Catherine Deneuve as rumored

Shirley MacLaine as rumored

**Rumored = possible future character for that actress/actor in this series. **


	3. Summary

When Aurora Lee-Lynn comes home to her wife Evelyn of twenty-three years and finds her in bed with her high school sweetheart Michael Kleats she's left devastated over the events and packs up the next day and leaves her wife. meanwhile Evelyn try's to hold it together for their three year old son Ivan...

Trying to figure out were it all went wrong Evelyn goes back to the Beginning where it all began when they very first met till the fateful day Aurora left.

When Evelyn's twin and Aurora's older brothers pay a visit they try to stop a travesty of a divorce from happening when Aurora files for custody of Ivan.

While Michael is doing some fighting of his own he's come back with a plan of winning back his ex-girlfriend and loss love. Sleeping with Evelyn was only the begging for him.

With so much against them can two woman that once meant the world to each other find a way to rebuild what they once had before fame and Michael tore it all apart?


	4. Chapter One: Broken Vows

**Chapter One**

**Present Day-2013-New York City**

"I think it would be best if I leave, Eve, at least for a little while until I figure this thing out." after screaming at each other for what seemed like hours we were finally speaking like two adults who had a three-year old sleeping upstairs peacefully. when she pointed between us I knew she was talking about last night.  
I didnt plan for it to happen. No one exactly plans on cheating on their wife with their ex. It was just Michael was there when I needed someone he knew what it was like being married to Aurora. He was one of the few people I felt comfortable talking about are marital problems which was not very smart of me to begin with, talking with you ex about your marriage troubles is a big no-no.

I knew how Aurora felt about Michael she was very insecure when it came to him. She always thought I was going to leave her for him. So you can only imagine three years ago when I brought the subject up before Ivan (our son) was born how against the idea of him being the sperm donor and of course he wasn't instead we chose her brother for the sperm so our child would look the most like us and of course he does. He's the cutest little thing. He has my blond hair and her beautiful blue eyes. I will always be thankful for Adam for that, not only helping us making it possible to have Ivan but also to drop the whole Michael argument (For then anyways) but here we are again only this time I screwed up and was unfaithful to the person I was supposed to grow old with.

"Please, Rora don't leave me" I mind as well been begging but I didn't care I couldn't breathe if she left me. It was bad enough when she leaves Ivan and me when she goes out touring. And that was one our biggest problems she was never here!

She luxuriated a sigh that sounded like "Don't do this" but I needed to I needed her, didn't she see that. Didn't she see I hadn't slept with Mike because he was a man or even because he was good looking (though he did have that on his belt, terribly good looking with a hot body, but so was my wife she would beat him with sex appeal all the way and her body was to die for) no, I slept with him because I needed someone to love me to show me I was still desirable and loved I just needed someone to hold me.

With her career she has no time for me anymore. I never thought I say this but I resent her career and fame that takes her away from us. I want the girl back that I fell for in high school the one I left Mike for.

I felt her hands upon my shoulders holding me still with her amazing blue eyes that were like gazing out into the Caribbean Ocean looking straight into my forest green ones. I was a delusion but she was my illusion too good to be real and too real to be good. I wanted her to be real but I didn't want this event this moment in time to be happening. I wish we could go back, go back to the beginning and start over again.

What would I do over though? That I'm not sure of I'm just selfish enough to wish she was still that wild child performing little gigs at bars and clubs with the guys in her band before she gave it all up to the high life and fame. God I'm such a terrible wife I should want the best for her not the second best. I am happy for her I just... Screw it I just want her all to myself and not not have to share her with the rest of the world.

"I need you to understand Evie, I need to get away from all of this" I watch as she dropped her arms and motioned around the house. I knew what she really meant though she didn't need to get away from this it was me she needed to be away from and that hurt, it hurt worst than in kindergarten when I got punch in the gut by a boy standing next to me in line waiting for our teacher outside.

"We can work this out I know we can" I pleaded with tears that I been holding since I woke up alone with no wife and no arms of said wife to press my lips to. I grabbed her face gently with both trembling hands as I brought her inches to me, not to kiss but to convince her how much she is killing me just as I had probably killed her last night when she saw Mike on top of me.

She removed my left hand and brought it in millimeter to her lips as she kissed my arm tenderly and held it back to her face. "I want to believe you more than anything but how can I when I don't even know if I can trust you any more. Without trust there is no marriage and I need to find out if there is still anything remote to what we once had by not being here because every time I open my eyes I can't stop myself from picturing him hovering over you, touching you, kissing you, whispering your name it haunts me. Can't you see Eve it hurts me too much just being around you. I don't know whether I wanna hold you and never let go or find the nearest lawyer in town and file" I heard myself gasp as she said that last word. FILE! NO! she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't end a twenty-three year marriage and break a family apart without even trying. What about Ivan? he needs his mom and mama together living with him and loving him in a happy atmosphere. I think my heart just stop beating. My whole reason for breathing was eliminating from my very eyes until I came back to reality and heard my other reason for living.

"Mommy, I heard fighting" Ivan came down as his little fists wiped the sleep from his eyes. when he saw Aurora he came running with the biggest smile you swore he was the Cheshire cat that was grinning with his eyes lit up.

"Mama!" His hands were up in the air as my wife lifted our beautiful little boy. They were my life and I be damned if one mistake on my part was going to destroy it because I lost my head in a moment of vulnerability. I was gonna fight and not just for our marriage but for our family.

"My little boy. has mama told you lately how much she has missed you?" she held him close rubbing her cheek against his face.  
I love how perfect and right they look together if it was possible you would have swear we created him together from our love.  
When we decided to start trying we made it an agreement that I would be mommy while she would be mama. Since she was from the south and had a drawl and I was a California girl with no accent we thought it sounded right and so it stayed and Ivan always seems so happy.

Ivan frowned all of a sudden as something occurred to him as he looked between Aurora and me. "Why is Mama and Mommy yelling?"  
I notice Aurora swallowing hard. We never fought in front of our son so this was completely unheard of for Ivan. when his two favorite girls are angry he gets scared and confused. He doesn't like it when were upset which means if we divorce It will be the hardest on him (And me).  
"Awe, honey were sorry we didn't mean to wake you. Me and mama were just ...ah..." I looked up to Aurora for some help because no matter whats going on between us she just like I never wanted to hurt are little man.

"What mommy is saying is that we had a little disagreement of what we should cook for our favorite little boy in the whole wide world" I watch her with a smile as she made her arms round like she was playing charades and portryaing the world with her arms to show how much we love him. "for dinner"  
I suppress a giggle as his face beamed with excitement "I know-I know" he giddy with excitement.  
"what is it?" my wife asked  
"let's have spaghetti Os there my allllll time favorite" we both couldn't help but giggle. yeah that was for certain he loved his spaghetti O's but he also loved making a mess with it but I never mind and when mama was around she didn't seem to mind either.

when Ivan finally got bored after we made him some breakfast and he ate his ceareal he went back up stairs to play. which left us alone again.  
I haven't felt this nervous since, well since I first met Aurora only now its nothing to do with two kids fighting an attraction. Its two middle-aged women scorn by a rocky marriage going down hill.

"I better go before Ivan comes down again" before she had a chance to get up from the chair at the kitchen table she was sitting across from me my hand was on top of her wedding band hand with her wedding band shining in my eyes. (hers was emerald and mine was sapphire) That ring was the most expensive thing I ever purchase but I didn't care she was worth every cent. my hand was pulsing with excitement and nervousness. I wanted to touch more of her. I wanted to trace her freckles that were hiding under that decent shirt that covered all her modesty. Would she hit me over the head or slap me if i kissed her, it feels like a hundred years since I last tasted those lips.

Not giving either one of us time I no longer cared about the repercussions all I knew was I needed that taste like I needed air to breathe I just hope she wont push me away. I went in for the kill and pressed my lips to hers and tasted everything bittersweet from the passion to the hatred to the love to the bond we shared. I heard her moan a sweet symphony only meant for me.

I don't know what got into me but I moved from the seat to on our kitchen table and went further as my hands went from her hands to her shoulders. I smirked when I felt those sharp painted nails claw into my back she was a woman possessed with animal like instincts and I loved it. this was her wanton side that I knew better than anyone. I bet not even her loyal fans knew she had a pair of kinky hand cuffs designed especially for me that she loved to use on special occasions.

"I want you here and now. unclothed on this table underneath me panting for more." I love when she played like a dominant master of power. Always a been a turn on seeing how aggressive she really was.  
Don't get me wrong I love her when she's soft and tender too, but when we fought it always led to this, her being dominant and me submitting to her every whim.  
She must have change her mind of leaving me (thank god) because before I knew it three hours went by and she went back to being tender and soft making realize no matter what happen between us I'll never feel what I have with her with any one else no not even Michael or any other man or woman she was it for me. she was my soul mate, kindred spirit, twin flame, my love, my wife, my partner, my lover, my best friend and the mother to our child.

"where you going?" I felt her remove her arms from around me as I watch her grab her scanty panties along with her morning clothes when she covered herself up like I haven't seen it all before like just a second ago, like these last three hours weren't spent making love on the table, against the wall or on the floor.

"this was wrong I don't know what got into me" I smirked "really give it a moment it'll comeback to you" I was so bad at times. "Evelyn! I'm serious" she glared at me in that adorable way though that mad me hot. "I am too our body's were made for each other" I made her drop her close so I could see all the glory that was mine all mine as a grind my pelvis to hers and heard her squeal in response as she tried to back away like she was afraid she couldn't control her self around me.

She pushed against my chest when she found her ground and changed into her clothes so not to feel so insecure. When she was dressed she looked the most serious than I have ever seen her as she was in her business mode I present, this must be her face when shes signing contracts and business deals and that just makes it all the more painful like these few hours with me was really her trying to get me out her system and now I really did feel use. Did this really mean nothing to her?

I began to feel angry and mostly hurt so I use my best defense our son hoping she would at least stay with me for him, but I should of known better than that but I just love her so much.

"what about Ivan he needs you Aurora" she looked up me in that determined way.

"He will always have me and I will always love him because I am his mama regardless what some states still think. He's my son Evelyn and I love him more than any Grammy the world has to give me. So don't you even try to use him in this. And if you try to take him away from me I will fight you for everything you got." I never seen her like this as she pointed a hateful finger at me, it frighten me. For the first time I was afraid of losing both my wife and son to the love of my life. I was afraid of my own wife. I knew if she battled me into court for sole custody of Ivan or even joint I was to loose in a heart beat.

When I heard her slam the door on my heart I ran upstairs to my baby hoping beyond miracles I didn't lose either one, my child nor my wife. When I saw Ivan passed out after playing I carried him to bed and whispered I love him with a angels kiss like Aurora use to call it before I slip away and let the tears fall as I made my way down to the couch and passed out from my heartache. I broken my vows and this is the price I will have to pay.


End file.
